battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Powder Keg Cannoneer
The Powder Keg Cannoneer is a unit of the Dragon Clan. Overview Dragon tacticians disdain firearms as crude and inflexible: Foolish weapons borne only by fools. On the other hand, they have long recognized the usefulness of artillery on the battlefield. The result of this duality is the Powder Keg Cannoneer. These elite fighters spend half of their time training with their unique weapon, a small cannon that launches kegs packed with gunpowder. The other half is spent eating, for - considerations of strength aside - it takes a man of immense proportions to withstand the recoil of such a cannon. The very best Cannoneers are former sumo champions; one may still see them salting the ground to ward off evil spirits and ensure their safety, just as they once did in the wrestling ring. The sight of a crew of tremendously fat men lumbering towards the battlefield, has, on occasion, incited jeers and laughter from foolish opponents. The laughter stops when cannon charges begin tearing apart buildings as easily as men. Usage Powder Keg Cannoneers are siege units that have a slow movement speed and firing rate, but their distinctive Explosive Keg projectile effectively damages buildings and are especially lethal to foes vulnerable to Explosive. Pressurized Kegs and Calisthenics techniques increase these bombardiers' firepower and health, respectively. Indirect Fire enables the Powder Keg Cannoneers to shoot from a much farther distance and safer position whilst slightly boosting his attack damage from 35 to 40, and the 'Shrapnel Keg '''hurts tightly packed enemy units, dealing 75 ''piercing damage. On the flip side, Powder Keg Cannoneer's slow speed and vulnerability to cutting weapons make them easy victims from blade wielding assailants, while their ironic weakness to Explosive and slow fire rate renders them an unsuitable match against enemies with explosive arsenals. With all that said, Powder Keg Cannoneers fight best when perched on Watchtowers or protected by fellow Dragon clansmen. Battle Gear Trivia Due to coding error, the Pressurized Kegs technique adds 1.1 piercing damage to the Powder Keg Cannoneer's melee and missile weapons. Pressurized Kegs would have added a 10% increase in piercing damage to the Powder Keg Cannoneer's weapons (i.e. Powder Keg does 35 explosive damage) and would have dealt an additional 3.5 bonus piercing damage, as the additional damage type is listed as piercing in the technique data tab. Pressurized Keg's bonus damage is piercing in nature and, being non-poisonous, subject to enemy's piercing resistance. For example: * Utara, whose Piercing Armor Multiplier is 1.5, takes 1.1 * 150% = 1.65 bonus piercing damage. * Arah, whose Piercing Armor Multiplier is 0.25, takes 1.1 * 25% = ~0.28 bonus piercing damage. Gallery Powder Keg Cannoneer.jpg|Powder Keg Cannoneer Concept Art Dragon Powder Keg Cannoneer.jpg|Powder Keg Cannoneer Concept Art Powder Keg Cannoneer 2.jpg|Powder Keg Cannoneer Concept Art Dragon PKCannoneer.gif Quotes (Move) *''"I'm moving!"'' *''"I'm rolling!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"I go!"'' *''"Going!"'' *''"I move!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"With my bare hands!"'' *''"Cover your ears!"'' *''"I smash them!"'' *''"Beat at last!"'' *''"Crush...ENEMY!"'' *''"I stomp them!"'' *''"Destroy!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "Here I go!" * "What's this?" Quotes (Kills) *''"Get some!"'' *''"Big damage"'' *''"(Joyful laughter)"'' *''"Fight like a man"'' *''"I crush you!!"'' *''"Goodbye!"'' Quotes (Heal) *''"Better... BETTER!!"'' *''"Good... GOOD!!"'' Quotes (Death) * "Good... fight..." * "No more fight....." Category:Dragon Clan Category:Dragon Unit Category:Siege Unit